


one look (and my heartbeat stops)

by apocalypseplay, haileylikestowrite



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, band au, boyf riends - Freeform, i promise this is sweet and fluffy, madeline's last name is patterson, the twitter accounts are in the notes, this is an interactive fanfic, this is really fun, this is so exciting!!, we made twitter accounts for our characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypseplay/pseuds/apocalypseplay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileylikestowrite/pseuds/haileylikestowrite
Summary: Sometimes, one thing has to go wrong for things to start going right. Michael needs to find a new drummer who can learn almost thirty songs in two weeks, and luckily Madeline knows just that person.





	one look (and my heartbeat stops)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hailey here! We are really excited about this fanfic, because it is interactive! Yes! At the endnotes, there are real twitter accounts that were made specifically for each character in this fanfic. Feel free to follow them and tweet at them. Also, pay attention to what they tweet, because it may have something to do with later chapters. Also, make sure to follow me and drybeee on twitter @ao3haileywrite and @drybeee for updates on our stuff!

Imagine working on something for years only for it to be taken away from you.    
  
Michael Mell and Eric Carrington had been together for about five years. Around their first anniversary, Michael came up with the idea of creating a band. At first, Eric was a bit iffy about the whole idea. Since Eric was great at the drums, and Michael was just as great at the guitar, Michael didn’t understand why he thought it was a bad idea. After a few weeks of convincing, Eric hesitantly gave into his boyfriend’s pleads, and the Mary-Janes were formed. The band consisted of all Michael’s absolute favorite people.

Jake Dillinger was the band’s bass guitarist, and the first person Michael went to. Michael and Jake had been best friends for their entire lives. Their mothers were also best friends, so it was destined to happen. When Michael approached Jake, he was ecstatic. It sounded like an amazing idea to Jake. Who wouldn't want to travel the world with their best friend, doing something super fun?    
  
The next person Michael approached was Christine Canigula. Christine, who was also Jake’s girlfriend, quickly agreed to be a main vocalist for the band. The girl loved to sing, and she loved being the center of attention. This was a dream job! Christine was also extremely close to Michael, even though they met through Jake.    
  
When Michael initially asked Madeline Patterson about being in the band, she denied. Although they had known each other for a long time, about seven years, Madeline didn’t hesitate with her no. The dark haired girl was in the middle of beginning her modeling career. However, it didn’t last more than a week. Long story short, Michael and Jake were carrying Madeline’s costume keyboard down the steps after only a few days.    
  
For the next few years, the band worked out great. Of course, there were the occasional fights and disagreements, but that’s everyone, right? Well, kind of. About 95% of those fights were caused by Eric; everyone but Michael believed he did this on purpose. Eric had a tendency not to show up to rehearsals and not help writing the sheet music and then would get mad when the drum part didn’t make any sense to him. Michael, however, would stay silent during these debates.    
  
Around December 19th, 2018, Michael learned that Eric had been cheating on him. That is when everything began going downhill for the group. Michael was heartbroken, and his friends were angry. In the beginning, everything was tense; every rehearsal and local concert got harder and harder to get through. After the first month, Michael and Eric began to fight. It was then that everything the band tried to do ended up in some type of argument between the ex-couple. It was February 23 when the fighting would come to an end; that was the day that Eric Carrington would leave the Mary-Janes.   
  
The other band members were barely paying attention to the fight. Jake sat on the couch, Christine in his lap, playing with his girlfriend's long hair; he had stopped caring about what was being said about five minutes into the heated argument. Christine, however, was paying attention to the two males. She played with her fingers, occasionally looking up at the two boys but then quickly back down to her hands. Madeline had her headphones in listening to Ariana Grande and going through Twitter, as usual. But when the last few words escaped Michael and Eric’s mouths, all three of them looked up.

  
“You know what, Eric?” Michael said, venom in his voice, ”These issues we are having? You caused this! This entire mess was caused by  _ you _ cheating on me!” Michael was almost in tears, but no one was sure if they came from anger or the hurt or a twisted mix of both. “Well, if you were actually a good boyfriend, I wouldn’t need to!” Eric yelled back, ”Actually, you know what? I’m over this shit. Good luck finding a new drummer, Michael. I fucking  _ quit _ !” And with those words, Eric was out the door, leaving Michael broken and his friends somewhat thankful he was gone/   
  
Michael took a shaky breath before sitting his acoustic down and collapsing on one of the love seats. He was obviously distressed. Not only had what Michael thought was the love of his life just walked out but now his band was a disaster. They didn’t have a drummer anymore, and their first tour started in four weeks. What was he going to do? They spent years building up a fanbase, a connection to people. To Michael, it felt like all the time and care he had put into the band and his relationship was a waste.   
  
“Okay, good, he’s gone,” Madeline said after a few minutes of silence, flipping her long black hair over her shoulders and removing her Airpods. “Michael, honey, don’t look so sad! I think I know someone who can be a replacement! Well, Brookie knows him, but I’ve been around him a few times.” To be honest, Madeline had been hoping to replace Eric Carrington since the beginning and she was finally being allowed to do so. She looked down at her phone, sending Brooke Lohst, her loving girlfriend, a quick text.    
  
“Madeline, if I didn’t know better, I would think that you’ve been planning to replace Eric for a while now,” Christine said, raising an eyebrow at her friend. It was strange to her that Madeline was already prepared, but she couldn’t complain. They were on a time crunch now, there was no time to waste.    
  
Madeline giggled, ”Of course I was ready! You guys have to agree, there was no way Eric was staying after he  _ cheated.  _ Trust me, the guy I have in mind is perfect!” She turned to Michael offering him a comforting smile. “Tell me when, and I will have him here. We don’t have time to waste, so unless you have another option then this is the best route.”   
  
Michael thought for a moment, sighing. He knew she was right; they didn’t have any time to waste. He didn’t have any time to mope around, either. “Can you have him here on Monday?” Michael asked, his hand running through his hair. Madeline just smiled at him, looking back at her phone.    
  
“Jeremy, Brooke, and I will be here on Monday by two. I expect everyone else to be here as well."

**Author's Note:**

> michael- @themellofficial  
> madeline- @maddievpatt  
> jake- @JakeDillinger95  
> jeremy- @jereplaysdrums  
> brooke- @brookielohst  
> christine- @chrissycanigula  
> band- @realmaryjanes


End file.
